Size Does Matter ONE SHOT
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Bella checks on Jake only to get more than she expected. For Victoria Maundrell because we all need a little wolf loving sometimes.


One shot written for Victoria Maundrell, because we can all use a little wolf loving sometimes.

**Size Does Matter**

It was no secret that Jake liked me. I knew it from the moment he started to coddle me. The look in his eyes and that possessive nature that came out when Mike Newton joined us at the movies just proved it. Charlie had been pushing me to give in to Jake and I had to admit it was tempting. His ripped, muscled body would lead my mind down dirty paths. Paths I had never gone before but was seriously tempted to. I was feeling reckless and when I got the third message from Jake's dad that he was sick in bed, I decided it was time to give him a taste of my medicine.

I made my way to his little red house and peeked in the window. He was sprawled across his bed, hanging off both ends, wearing nothing but boxers. The 'V' of his hips cut deep and sharp, emphasizing his abs and the impressive package displayed prominently below through the thin fabric. Yeah, Jake was hung.

I slid open his window and was met by a thick musky smell. It was woods, sunshine, and god help me, sex. Wait, maybe that last smell was me. I was definitely wet.

I saw a large bottle of water on his nightstand and quickly remembered he was sick. I had to reign myself in if I was going to get this boy better. Though he definitely didn't look like a boy. I stood just staring at him for a while, letting my eyes roam over his body. I knew he would be smirking if he could see me now, all tight-nippled and wet. Yeah, he had been making me feel this way for a while, but it was time I acted on it.

I brushed his freshly-cut silky black hair back from his eyes. He felt hot, like he was running a fever, but the chill of spring was still upon us and it felt delicious to me. I found myself squeezing in next to him, pressing my body into his side. He shifted and draped his arm over me, snuggling into me instantly. He let out a little moan, but it wasn't an 'I feel sick' moan; no, this was a different kind. His hips pressed against me and I felt that weapon he had in his boxers instantly come to life.

My insides twisted in excitement and I tried to tamp it down. He was sick and I needed to make him feel better, not horny. I tried to keep myself from shifting towards him, but I couldn't help it, my body was screaming to press against his. The movement made him grip me tighter in his arms.

I was overheating, but in a good way. I felt like I was on fire. I knew I shouldn't have been here, but seeing him lain out for me was too much. I mean there was muscled and there was ripped, my boy was both.

His hand slipped down to my ass and pressed me into him a little more. I let out a little sound of approval, causing him to grip me tighter. I wrapped my arm round his neck, twining my fingers into his hair. His dark lips were parted and he was panting hard. I wanted him.

"Bella," came in a hiss from his mouth as he was trying to hold back. That was too much for me and I outright grabbed him in my hand in a firm grip.

"Fuck!" he groaned cumming in his boxers. His eyes opened wide and then they opened wider when he saw I was there. He was about to panic, but then he looked down to see where my hand was. I gave him another squeeze and smiled at him.

"Good dream?" I asked.

He sucked in a breath and nodded yes. His eyes were darkening and I could feel him recovering fast. He didn't take his eyes off me, staring at me with a new intensity, and I felt my insides twirl. I felt as if everything was suddenly changing, but I didn't know why.

"You shouldn't be here," he said in a deep voice that begged to differ.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked praying he would say no. I suddenly felt like I couldn't handle being away from him.

"No," he said firmly.

"I've made a mess. I should clean it up," I offered. He looked confused for a moment, but then I started to pull his boxers off and wipe him clean. I gave him a lick for good measure because god help me, he smelled so damn good I just had to have a taste.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I wanted all of him now! I bit his thigh and I could have sworn he growled. He grabbed my arms, pulling me up to him and ripped my shirt off of me. "Too much clothes," he snarled at me. He suddenly had me pinned and was tearing my pants off, leaving nothing behind. I didn't even know how he got my shoes off, but they were gone as well as my socks.

He ran his nose from my knee to my center. "I could smell you even in my sleep, Bella. I can tell you want this. I can tell you want me."

I would have come up with a smart remark, but I only came back with a moan. He rubbed his nose into me, giving me a lick. "You're still a virgin," he grunted.

"So are you," I hissed a little offended.

He suddenly slammed into me. "Not anymore," he rumbled.

I was panting hard, trying to adjust to his size.

"You're mine now, Bella, only mine," he growled louder and louder as he moved inside of me. His whole body hovered over me, dripping in sweat. I wanted to swim in it. His scent was covering me and for some reason, it was just turning me on more. He was pulling out all the way and slamming back into me with such force the whole room seemed to shake. I couldn't catch my breath, but my body didn't seem to mind. No, it liked it, a lot. I dug my heels into his perfect ass, pressing him in deeper and causing my eyes to roll back in my head.

"Fuck, that's it, baby," he growled and tipped my hips up a little more.

My body responded immediately, causing me to gasp. The moan of a wanton hussy left my lips. I was completely out of control. His head dipped and he took my nipple into his mouth, making me scream his name. I had no idea it would be this good. My body started to convulse and stiffen as a tingling spread through my whole being. I had never had an orgasm like that. I came screaming, shouting out 'YES!' like all the movie clichés. Who knew that really happened?

I felt him pulsing inside of me, hot liquid filling me to overflowing and dripped down my body. He collapsed on me but quickly rolled off before he crushed me too badly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pulling me into his side, not letting me escape.

I looked up at him nervously and shrugged. Sassy Bella had left the building. "I heard you were sick and wanted to make sure you were alright," I mumbled.

He kissed my forehead, "I'm not sick, just dealing with some stuff," he said looking me right in the eyes, "I promise to tell you about it when I get it under control." I nodded okay. "You need to get out of here, though, before my dad finds out you were here. Last thing I want is him talking to Charlie about finding you in my bed." I nodded in agreement, but when he looked at my shredded clothes he frowned. "Let me get you something else to wear."

He pulled out a t-shirt that I could easily wear as a dress and a pair of sweat shorts that tied. They hung past my knees. Once I had the clothes on, he nuzzled my neck. "You smell so beautiful. I _will_ have you again soon, Bella."

My inside pulsed with want and excitement. I was sore, but I was still horny as all hell for Jacob Black.

Over the next few days, I found myself completely useless. I tried to focus on school, but it was hopeless. Mike, who had been following me around for months, was getting on my nerves and so I was avoiding him. For some reason, Eric took this as his cue to step up and hit on me as well. I needed my chemistry homework done and knew I was too scatterbrained to do it, so I may have flirted with Eric a little to encourage him to do it for me.

Of course, Mike tried to win back brownie points by buying me lunch, so I let him sit next to me. Lauren and Jessica plopped down and glared at the other people trapped in our lunch hour.

"You know what I need?" Jessica asked.

"A big dick?" Lauren teased her and the guys at our table all stiffened a little.

"Hey!" a couple of the guys complained, including Mike.

Jessica was giggling. "Oh, I'd say all our boys are pretty good sized," she said giving Mike a wink, "Of course, I heard there are some dark-skinned beauties that can reach magnificent lengths."

"What?" Tyler asked getting a little excited.

"Like the guys on the reservation?" I asked remembering the size of Jake.

"No, I'm not slumming, Bella, don't be ridiculous. Besides, what makes you think they'd have big dicks?"

I couldn't help but smile and shrug.

"OMG!" Lauren screamed, "Virgin Swan has been popped!"

I shook my head at them, not wanting them to know. "You guys are nuts."

I was surprised after school that Jake was standing by my truck. His dark eyes looked down on me, hungry and upset. Mike tried to walk me to my truck, but I swear Jake growled at him and he quickly made an exit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to hide the want in my voice.

"Oh, Bella," Jessica's called in my direction, "Who's your friend?" she asked trying to sound alluring, pissing me off. Jake was mine!

"None of your business, you don't like slumming it now do you," I snapped.

"For this guy I might." I noticed how her eyes lingered on his crotch. I stepped in front of Jake, crossing my arms.

"Get moving, Jess. Jake doesn't do hookers."

"Oh, you bitch!" she snapped and I laughed.

"Yes, I am, now quit ogling my friend, it's rude," I said a little softer, trying to defuse the fight.

She rolled her eyes and sauntered away, waving over her shoulder. I just shook my head annoyed and turned around to see a very determined and angry-looking Jake. "You're coming with me," he said with so much force I knew I didn't have an option. Now I was just wondering what kind of coming he was talking about because I was actually hoping for both.

He dragged me off into the woods and then hefted me over his shoulder. He took off running until I was sure we were lost. "Jake, we're never going to find our way back," I complained as he put me down.

"Don't worry, I have my ways." He was looking down at me with so much heat I could feel it coming off of him everywhere. "I've been watching you, Bella, and you've been bad." My eyes widened in shock. He smirked, "Oh, yes, I saw you flirt with Eric. You're mine, Bella. What do I have to do to get that through your pretty little head?" He was stalking closer until he had pinned me against a tree. "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

I let out a moan like a wanton hussy and nodded yes.

He turned me around and pushed me up against the tree. I felt his cock digging into my back. His hands snaked around and he undid my pants, peeling them off my body. I toed out of my shoes, letting him take them all the way off. His hands pushed my shirt up and off of me. The cool air tightened my nipples, but the heat of his body warmed my back. I felt him press against me naked and I couldn't resist pushing back against him.

He swatted my ass, "Naughty girl, Bella. You need to learn to control yourself." I was panting like mad and dripping wet. "I've spent all this time trying to control myself and here you are acting like a bitch in heat." I tried to jerk away at that, but he gripped me tighter. "You're mine, Bella," he growled, "If you're in heat, it's only for me," he snarled pinching my nipple, causing me to squirm. His nose buried in my neck as he breathed in deeply, "Oh, God, baby, you really are in heat. I have to have you," he said bucking against me. His fingers dipped down, feeling how soaking wet I was and rubbed me, causing me to beg for more. I came hard, crumpling in his arms and he propped me up on all fours on the leafy forest floor.

He entered me swiftly from behind, gripping my hips in a wonderfully painful way. He pounded into me with earth-shattering force, causing me to scream out in pleasure with each thrust. His fingers dug into me like claws and I would swear his cock grew three times larger inside me, causing me to cum over and over with each thrust. He seemed to just spring up into me with amazing force, taking over my whole body. I felt him fill me to the brim and I finally collapsed and rolled over to see him, but I screamed in shock.

A giant wolf hovered over me, but when I tried to scramble away, it put its mouth over my neck. I closed my eyes, crying softly, sure I was going to die, but then I heard a whimper and felt it nuzzle me. I opened my eyes to see the most shocking thing of my life as the wolf slowly changed into Jake. He kissed up my neck to my ear. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It was just so hard to control myself when I could smell you so strongly."

He kissed up to my lips and I let him into my mouth, sighing with relief.

"I won't hurt you," he promised as he wove his fingers into my hair, "But you're mine now, Bella. I can't let you go."

I looked up into his eyes and knew it was true. I was Jake's, but he was just as much mine as well. Wolf or not, I wanted him for good.

That weekend, I was introduced to the pack. I learned more about shape shifters and imprinting. I knew there was no going back now. Jake established his territory very firmly by picking me up from school every day. I was questioned, teased, and harassed, but in the end, all the girls agreed. Jake was hot and definitely worth slumming it.

"You don't need a million dollars when you have a big dick," Lauren explained to Mike who was pouting.

Yes, my Jakey had a big dick, that was for sure.

Two months later, I had graduated from high school and was trying to figure out how to spend my summer. I looked over the calendar and cringed. Jake hovered over me, asking me what was wrong.

"I'm late," I hissed as he kissed my neck.

"Good, I wasn't only fucking you just for fun, baby," he growled pressing me against him.

I whirled around, looking up at him shocked. "You got me pregnant on purpose?"

"The wolf did," he said kissing me softly, ignoring my panic, "We have to create more pups if the shape-shifting tribe is to survive."

"Jake, my dad is going to kill you!" I snapped.

"Maybe at first, but you know he'll be happy that we're together. He wanted it."

I let out a groan, "Fine, then you tell him."

He nodded okay and I was sure he would get himself shot. Thank god he healed fast.

Jake pulled me downstairs to where Charlie was watching a game with Billy. "I want to marry your daughter," he said right off and both dads' attention snapped right to us, putting the game on mute.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I'd like permission to marry your daughter," Jake stated again. He hadn't even bothered to ask me to marry him. Not that I would have said no, but that was beside the point.

"Aren't you two a little young?" my dad asked.

"Actually, Jake is just the right age to wed on the reservation. He's on a security team and is paid by the tribe to protect us," Billy chimed in. "Most of his buddies are married or engaged already."

Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head then he focused on me. "Is this what you want? I mean Jesus, Bella, you just graduated high school."

I couldn't help but smile up at Jake and nod yes. His warm smile grew wider and he kissed me softly.

Billy cleared his throat and looked at us nervously. "Charlie, I know it isn't traditional for you, but it is for us and well, Jake will be chief someday. I promise your daughter will always be well-respected and cared for."

My dad rubbed the back of his neck and squinted his eyes as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Please, Daddy," I begged.

He let out a huff. "Alright, but you're the one telling your mother."

I squealed, jumping up and hanging from Jake's neck. Billy surprised us by pulling a chain from his shirt and slipping off some rings. "Here, Jake, I want you to have your mother's rings."

Jake slipped the engagement ring on my finger, smiling when it fit perfectly. He held up the band, "This one comes later."

The wedding was small, but the whole tribe showed up for it. The other pack members lined the aisle with their imprints, congratulating us as we were pronounced husband and wife. We later announced the coming of our baby, causing my father to glare and the whole party to roar in excitement.

Our son, Jacob William Black Jr., was born a whopping ten pounds nine ounces. I could only say thank god Jake's big dick had stretched me, making the way easier because I knew more would be coming soon. I would never get enough wolf loving!


End file.
